


And what if there's no second chance?

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	And what if there's no second chance?

There are some times in a year where you just want to stay in the bed, crawl on the mattress and wrap yourself under the covers like a human burrito and to just do nothing. Some times where everything is shitty, you’re not feeling good and you just wanna hide away, hide from the whole world. Well… today is one of those days. You came back yesterday night in the bunker from a vetala and ghoul hunt, you were away from the bunker for more or less a couple of weeks. And those hunts took a toll on you, mentally and physically. You were thrown into walls, on the ground, on tables and you almost died. But that, it’s your everyday life so, a lot of adrenaline but you’re not afraid of death so… Okay, you also had to assist to hurricane Dean and he was not tender with you, really not. Add this to the fact that you saw a family being killed right in front of you and you couldn’t do anything because you were too weak to escape and a phone call from one of your hunter fellow telling you that your best friend died on a hunt, you’re mentally drained. Of course the boys don’t know that, you have to be strong, for the boys and to prove yourself you’re not weak but it’s really hard. Since that lecture, Dean doesn’t talk to you anymore, he’s pissed at you. Sam, well… Sam has enough of your shit, he just wanna be alone so yeah… Awesome right? To describe how you feel, it’s like you’re a shell of yourself, it’s been now two days you didn’t eat, you stayed in your room crying over and over again as the images of the past hunts haunt you.   
Another day later, you still didn’t exit your room and now, even though he’s a little irritated with you, worry takes a bigger place in Sam’s mind as he rounds the war map where his brother is.  
“Hey, you’ve seen Y/N lately? I’m kinda worried.” He takes a sit as Dean nurses a glass of whiskey.  
“I don’t give a damn shit.” He growls.  
“Why?” Sam waits but no answer.  
“You don’t even worry that she didn’t even got out of her room for like three day or something?”   
“She does what she wanna do.”   
“Yeah okay.” He gets up and leaves the war room before heading to your room but his brother follows him with his laptop.  
“Sammy, found a case. I think vampires.” Sam looks at the information on the laptop and nods at his brother.  
“Pack up and meet me in 10.”   
“And Y/N?”   
“She’s not coming.” Sam frowns but goes in his room to pack. And 15 minutes later, you hear the rumble of the impala going away… They really left you here, alone. Not even a goodbye nor anything… And you just can’t stop the images of the fight running in your head.

“I’m a hunter Dean, what do you think I’m doing huh? I’m picking up flowers? No, I am fucking fighting and killing those things and what I do with my life concerns only my fucking ass!”   
“Oh it concerns only your fucking ass huh? I was the one who saved your ass. I told you not to leave my side! I told you to be careful! And of course you didn’t fucking listen!”  
“And what exactly do you want me to say?! Oh master, thank you for my life! I shouldn’t have done what I did?! I should have listen to you?! Because yes I should have and I’m sorry okay?! But why the fuck don’t you cut the crap and tell me why are you acting like this with me huh? Sam died before, almost died too just like I did and why aren’t you like this with him? Because he is your brother?!”  
“Exactly! Because he is family! You are not family Y/N! And you’ll never be! You’re just some stupid, reckless, useless little girl who can’t even fight for her own life!” Wow. You were already in pain but that? That- Dean just ripped your heart out of your chest. You’ve known him for like a decade? Been the bestest friends ever since and this is what came from his mouth? And this sentence was the last one he ever said to you.

And after another day, you decided to say fuck it. Dean doesn’t want you to hunt with him? Fine. Screw him, you’re gonna hunt on your own. After your light breakfast, you head to your room with your duffels and pack all of your things and empty your room before heading back to the kitchen to grab some stuff for the road. But before leaving, you grab some paper.

“Hey Dean, we’ve been friends for what, a decade? Maybe more… Those years were the best of my life, hunting with you guys was an amazing experience and I learned a lot from it. But what you said to me back there? You once told me you were poison, that everything you touched broke… Well I guess you were right. I once, promised myself that I would never let myself be broken by anything nor anyone. But I met you and I’ve never been happier than when I was with you, even as a friend. I guess I didn’t keep my promise because you did, Dean. You broke me in ways I didn’t even know I could be broken. And I hate you for that, with everything I got, I hate you. Even if I’m going to miss you and Sam a lot, I need to move on and leave to do my things on my own. I hate you and I love you with all my soul. But fuck you Dean Winchester.” 

Tears run down your cheeks as you write the last full stop, you wipe them angrily and stalk to his room before putting the note on his desk. A couple of minutes later, you’re throwing your bags in the trunk of your car. Come on, it’s time to move on, you turn the GPS off and sigh. And with a last look at the garage, you put your beloved car on the road towards the center of Lebanon to the nearest bar, maybe you’ll find a case online. And find a case you did, vamp nest in Omaha, Nebraska. After a few cups of coffee, you hit the road to finally arrive around 3 hours or so later. Meanwhile, the vamp hunt the boys were on is resolved. Dean is less pissed, he’s even talking about you and his want to apologize to being such a dick to you. Sam is very worried about you though, he didn’t say anything to his bother but he tried to contact you a dozen of times but without any answer from you. He hopes you didn’t do what he thinks you did. When Sam doesn’t respond to his brother’s questions, Dean frowns.  
“Dude? Dude! You okay?” Sam turns to him and grimaces.  
“I- I think I have a bad feeling.”  
“What? Like I ate something disgusting bad feeling or this is serious bad feeling?”  
“Y/N?”  
“What Y/N?”   
“I huh, I tried to call her since we were on the road to the case but she didn’t reply to any of my calls.”  
“And? Maybe her phone is dead or something?” Sam rolls his eyes and bitchfaces him.  
“Really? Maybe her phone is just dead? Dude, when we left, you were so pissed and she didn’t left her room since that fight you had with her. When I say I have a bad feeling, trust me.” Now a bad feeling find his way in Dean’s guts, this kind of feeling like when Sam was dying in his arms for the first time and knowing you -especially after what he did and said to you-, he should hurry the hell up.  
“Okay, what do you wanna do?”  
“First, let’s go back to the bunker and we’ll see.” Dean nods and presses the accelerator. A couple of hours later, the front door slams shut and Sam grabs the duffels as Dean hurries to your room. He takes in a deep breath before opening the door. But his heart stops when he sees there is nothing left, all trace of you living here is gone. You’re gone… The pit in his stomach grows bigger and bigger at the thought of you being alone doing what you shouldn’t do alone. And especially without him. But it’s his fault. He sighs and goes to his room but when he spots your letter, his heart is in his throat. He takes a sit on his bed as he begins to read your note. Soon, tears run down his cheeks at your words. He hurt you so bad you had to leave? He destroyed you, broke you and the last thing he said to you before you left was you were nothing, you were worthless…   
“Sammy!” He wipes the tears that have fallen down his cheeks as he gets up.  
“What? What’s up?”   
“We need to find her, now.”   
“I know Dean, she turned the GPS off but I put a tracker in her car so I know she’s in Omaha.”  
“Let’s go.” They hurry to the impala and Dean puts her on the road at full speed. And while they are driving to you, you’re planning your raid in the vamp’s warehouse. And when they finally arrived in Omaha, the sky is already dark and you’re nowhere to be seen. Damn, Y/N what are you doing… The thing is, Dean doesn’t know the last time he’s seen you alive and fighting is when he decided to break your heart… Because saving you is already too late. Because he is too late.  
“Dean look, it’s her car over there!” Dean speeds up and parks the impala next to your beloved baby before rushing outside.  
“Dean.” Sam looks at his brother and motions him to be prepared for anything. Both take machetes and guns before entering the warehouse. As they progress further, bodies decapitated are laying on the ground and the building is quiet. Too quiet… As he walks further, he spots a petite form laying on the ground, and as he walks to it, his stomach churn.   
“Y/N!” He runs to you.  
“Oh no no no.” You’re here, laying on the cold floor in a pool of your own blood. You’re still breathing, more like suffocating and choking with the thick red liquid dripping down your mouth.  
“Fuck Y/N what did you do?” Tears run down his cheeks.  
“D-Dean…”  
“Hey hey hey Y/N, you okay you’re gonna be fine.” You cough some blood and slowly open your eyes.  
“What the hell did you do? Sammy!”   
“Always want me to do what you want huh.” You grown in pain as he moves you so your head is laying in his laps.  
“Especially when it comes to you, I do this to protect you. hey, why are yo- please don’t cry. You’re gonna be fine.” His lips are quivering as you try to look at him, your face pale.  
“D-Dean, I know I’m not gonna make it.” You cough some more.  
“Shut up, you’re gonna be fine and I’m gonna take you home and I’m gonna apologize to you okay?” You close your eyes as you see tears rolling down his cheeks.  
“Dean please, when I’m dead, don’t bring me back, I’m done here.”  
“What? No, no way. You’ve got so much more things to do, I’ve got so much things I wanna tell you before you die.”   
“I’ll wait for you.” You smile through the pain and he shakes his head.  
“No baby, I don’t want you to die.” He lets out a choked sob. Tears run down your cheeks as you try to take in a deep breath.  
“You have to let me go Dean.”  
“No, no you can’t. You can’t die like this, you’re not supposed to die like this. You’re not supposed to die period! You’ve got so much more things to live, we’ve got so much thing to do together. I don’t want you to die. What are we gonna do when you’re gone? What am I gonna do huh? I don’t want you to leave me. Y/N? Y/N?!”  
“I love you Dean.” And that how Dean sees you for the last time in his life, his name on your lips as your last word before closing your eyes forever…  
“Dean? Dean! Come on, wake up!” When he opens his eyes, he jolts up the bed looking so scared it breaks your heart. His face is tears strained and his lips are quivering, he stills doesn’t know what’s going on. You get closer to him and takes his right hand in yours before squeezing it.  
“Dean hey, you okay, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe.” His eyes lock themselves on you and it’s as if he’s seen a ghost.  
“Y/N? You- you-“ he looks at you wide eyes but tears keep rolling down his cheeks.  
“I’m here, shhh, it’s okay.” You take a sit on his bed next to him before wrapping your arms around him.  
“Y/N-“ he buries his face in the crook of your neck before wetting your shirt as he sobs. In all the years you’ve known him, it’s the first you’ve seen him so wrecked and your heart clenches… Must have been a hell of a nightmare…  
“I’m not going anywhere Dean, I’m here.” You kiss the top of his head and rest your cheek on top of it.  
“I-i thought you were- I thought you were dead.”   
“And you went to Omaha alone and I found you laying on the floor… You were so pale and-and ready to die-“  
“Dean, yes I went to Omaha alone to clean a vamp nest while you’re away, some bruises and a couple of broken ribs but I’m okay.” You run your fingers across. His jaw to soothe him a bit and he buries his head further into your neck and wraps his arms around you.  
“I love you.” He blurts out, he sits up to look at you in the eye, he’s so sincere, you can see it in his eyes. He looks so scared. You smile and caress his cheek, he leans into it and sighs.  
“Come on Dean, follow me.” You get up and takes his hand in yours before leading him to the kitchen. You make him a PB&J that he chews slowly.  
“Feeling better?” He nods and can’t help but take you in his arms, squeezing you tight against him to remember you’re alive and with him.  
“Dean I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Always been there and always will be…”


End file.
